


My life, my love, my lady

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [20]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: - Seria estranho eu me declarar pra você de novo depois do casamento e do nosso primeiro bebê?Ela riu baixinho, sentindo seu coração vibrar quando Peter falou “primeiro bebê”.— Não é estranho, é normal. Porque você me ama.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	My life, my love, my lady

**Author's Note:**

> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Peter, Drax, Mantis e Groot ergueram a cabeça de seus afazeres ao escutarem Rock gritar e em seguida reclamar de algo. Então ouviram Gamora rindo bastante junto com Kevin. Peter levantou-se, parando de verificar seus novos empregos, e adentrou o quarto dele e de Gamora, vendo Rocket completamente ensopado dentro da banheira junto com Kevin. O bebê morria de rir e Gamora tentava, mas não conseguia se conter. Antes de Peter perguntar o que aconteceu, Kevin puxou o guaxinim pelo macacão e Rock caiu na água de novo. Peter também tentou, mas foi impossível não rir junto com a esposa e o filho.

\- Rock... – Peter tentava falar entre as risadas – Vai se secar e trocar de roupa, eu ajudo agora.

\- Seu ingrato – Rock reclamou para Kevin – Vai ver o dia que te mostro minhas bombas de novo – ele falava enquanto saía do quarto, deixando um rastro de água pelo chão.

\- O que?! – Gamora e Peter gritaram juntos.

Peter correu até a porta e gritou para que Rock ouvisse.

\- Da próxima vez que você mostrar qualquer bomba pro meu filho de seis meses eu vou colar chiclete no seu pelo!

Peter voltou para o quarto, ouvindo os outros Guardiões rirem e Rock xingá-los quando passou por eles. A banheira de Kevin era retrátil, e depois de seca podia ser encolhida e guardada, a melhor solução que encontraram para economizar espaço na nave. Também tinha um suporte para que pudessem permanecer em pé para dar banho no bebê. Gamora ainda ria quando Peter fechou a porta e sorriu para o filho, que ria para ele. Beijou a testa do pequeno e pegou o xampu para lavar seus cabelos ruivos.

\- Acha que ele falou sério?

Gamora tomou uma respiração profunda para se acalmar e o olhou.

\- Acho que ele só queria nos irritar, mas convém verificar.

\- Você aprontou com o tio Rock, garoto. Não é engraçado tentar afogar os outros, sabia? – Peter falou docemente para Kevin.

A única resposta do bebê foi bater as mãos na água e rir mais. Os dois fecharam os olhos até que Kevin parasse, e Gamora lhe deu um brinquedo que Peter havia comprado numa loja com coisas da Terra. O que ele tinha chamado de patinho de borracha. Segundo ele, as crianças da Terra amavam brincar com um desses durante o banho. Kevin também. Imediatamente seus olhos se prenderam no brinquedo e ele estendeu as mãozinhas para pegá-lo, ficando totalmente entretido com o pato flutuando na água enquanto seus pais terminavam de banhá-lo.

\- Ok, hora de tirar o xampu, Kevin – Peter avisou, e o menino se agitou para agarrar o patinho antes do pai incliná-lo para trás e Gamora cuidadosamente molhar seus cabelos.

Poucos minutos depois envolveram o pequeno numa toalha com capuz e o bebê abriu um sorriso enorme para os dois. Sorriram de volta e se encararam, com a mais pura emoção em seus olhos, e trocaram um beijo antes de deitá-lo na cama. Enquanto Gamora o secava e colocava uma nova fralda, Peter secou a banheira e o chão, guardando a banheira em seguida e colocando o patinho de borracha para secar no banheiro. Se ajoelhou ao lado de Gamora no chão para ajudá-la a vestir o filho.

\- Encontrou algo?

\- Nada muito atraente, vou verificar outra vez mais tarde. Estamos livres por hora. Drax vai continuar procurando de qualquer forma.

Os dois deitaram juntos e Peter sentou Kevin em cima dele, segurando o menino por baixo dos braços.

\- O que você quer fazer agora, pequeno matador de guaxinins?

Gamora riu.

\- Rock vai te matar se souber disso.

\- Ele só vai saber se um de nós contar e nenhum de nós vai fazer isso. E Kevin ainda é muito pequeno pra saber do que estamos falando.

Gamora emitiu um risinho.

\- Eu não acho que ele está com sono ainda.

Peter sorriu para o menino, sendo imediatamente retribuído quando os olhinhos azuis se estreitaram numa nova demonstração de alegria.

\- Você quer fazer alguma coisa agora? Comer, dormir, brincar?

O menino permaneceu encarando os dois. Então Peter fez caretas engraçadas para ele. Kevin agitou as mãozinhas, morrendo de rir outra vez. Os três riram juntos.

\- O que há com você, garoto? Sua mamãe andou comendo açúcar demais e drogando você?

Mais risadas. Gamora se esticou para beijar a bochecha do marido, e Peter virou o rosto para beijá-la nos lábios.

\- Ele é uma criança feliz. Isso é bom – a zehoberi falou.

Peter deitou o filho sobre o peito e passou um braço em volta de Gamora, puxando-a para perto quando ela se apertou mais contra ele. Kevin encarou a mãe. Gamora segurou seus dedinhos e trocou mais um sorriso com o bebê. Peter acariciava os cabelos ruivos do pequeno e pensava. Era tão fofo ver sua esposa e seu filho, verde como ela, juntos.

\- Ele é a miniatura mais fofa que eu já vi. É lindo ver você, e... Um ser tão pequenininho, verde igual a você, juntos.

Gamora não tinha palavras para isso, mas Peter sentiu a emoção na inspiração que ela tomou antes de beijar seu pescoço.

\- Eu te amo – ela falou – Ainda parece um sonho.

Peter a encarou.

\- Vai ser difícil perder essa sensação depois de tantos anos...

Ele não precisou completar a frase. Ela sabia. Thanos, guerra, perigos, hostilidade, perdas... Tudo isso estava pouco a pouco ficando para trás. Os pesadelos estavam bem menos frequentes para todos os Guardiões. Agora havia apenas um resquício da sensação de que tudo poderia ruir sem prévio aviso a qualquer momento. Uma armadilha do medo, da necessidade de se proteger criada em suas mentes por tanto tempo. O perigo ainda era presente, a vida ainda era incerta, o cuidado era necessário, mas a cada dia a vida vinha parecendo mais... Normal, feliz.

\- Nós estamos bem – Peter concluiu.

Já tinham conversado sobre tudo isso muitas vezes e não era necessário agora. Esse era seu momento de felicidade.

\- Estou grata.

\- Eu também.

Os dois trocaram um beijo. Não dando sinais de que ia dormir, Kevin permaneceu acordado, apesar de ser sua hora de dormir. Os dois levantaram, e Gamora segurava o filho no colo quando Peter abraçou os dois, beijando demoradamente os lábios da esposa e depois os cabelos do filho. Dançaram lentamente pelo quarto enquanto Peter cantava baixinho.

_“I can’t stop this feeling, deep inside of me_

_Boy, you just don’t realize what you do for us_

_When we hold you in our arms so tight_

_You let us know everything’s all right”_

Gamora sorriu com as modificações que ele fez na letra, e lembrou de quantas vezes ele havia cantado essa mesma música só para ela quando estavam sozinhos.

\- Eu te amo tanto – Gamora sussurrou, vendo que Kevin começava a ficar sonolento.

Peter beijou sua têmpora e sorriu contra sua pele.

\- Seria estranho eu me declarar pra você de novo depois do casamento e do nosso primeiro bebê?

Ela riu baixinho, sentindo seu coração vibrar quando Peter falou “primeiro bebê”.

\- Não é estranho, é normal. Porque você me ama.

\- Muito mais do que você jamais terá noção.

Os dois continuavam dançando lentamente com o bebê pelo quarto.

\- Eu senti uma coisa diferente desde que te vi pela primeira vez em Xandar.

\- Diferente como? – A zehoberi sorriu, repousando a cabeça no ombro do marido e se divertindo com a situação.

\- Não sei... Quando eu via as outras garotas acho que... Eu só enxergava uma noite de diversão e conquistas, ou qualquer coisa semelhante a isso. Mas minha mente ficou em branco quando vi você, eu senti uma coisa preencher meu peito, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, eu precisei respirar fundo. E achei que era só meu cérebro tentando me avisar que eu podia estar correndo perigo mortal.

Gamora riu baixinho.

\- Quando brigamos no chão... Aquelas suas pancadas realmente doeram.

\- Desculpe por isso.

Peter beijou seus cabelos e continuou.

\- Mas eu não queria bater em você a sério. Eu fiquei... Com medo de te ferir, apesar da óbvia chance muito maior de você me matar antes que eu pudesse tentar caso eu realmente quisesse. E eu ainda estava em choque por você ser a primeira a reagir daquele jeito antes mesmo de eu tentar alguma coisa com você.

\- Continue.

\- Quando eu ouvi aqueles bandidos te arrastando na prisão de madrugada, eu disse a mim mesmo que não tinha importância. Eu só tinha que descobrir como eu ia sair dali. Mas quando eu ouvi sua voz desaparecer... Doeu. Meu coração apertou e um alerta vermelho apitou na minha cabeça. Eu fui correndo atrás de vocês. E nunca vou esquecer da tensão do momento em que consegui persuadir Drax a te deixar ir. Quando você gritou pros Saqueadores me deixarem em paz, você não tem ideia, minha Gamora, do quanto aquilo significou pra mim. Nem do alívio de ver você abrindo os olhos e respirando quando fomos puxados pra dentro da nave. E do quanto me senti bem quando você uniu nossas mãos do fim daquela batalha e disse que Yondu não era minha única família. E a primeira vez que você me chamou de Senhor das Estrelas...

O sorriso de Peter foi tão contagiante que ela também sorriu. Sentiu seu interior aquecer e o fôlego faltar.

\- Acho que muito poucas vezes eu me senti tão mal como quando nós brigamos em Ego, depois de tudo que você fez por mim. Eu fiquei lá largado ouvindo meu walkman, esperando você voltar. Eu queria muito te pedir perdão, e dançar com você outra vez. E você não sabe como me segurei pra não socar a cara dele quando minutos depois ele disse que eu ia viver pra sempre e perder tudo que eu tinha, até você. Que você ia passar, mas o universo não. E tudo aquilo aconteceu depois... Quando você me carregou pra longe daquele monstro, eu queria tanto te beijar, mesmo que você me batesse. Mas não tivemos tempo e eu mal podia andar sozinho. Meu coração se despedaçou quando Você caiu naquela cratera junto com sua irmã, e de novo quando Ego começou a explodir e eu não sabia onde nenhum de vocês estava.

\- E você gritou com Rock quando ele disse que me apagou com um choque.

\- Eu entendo o que ele fez, mas não justifica ter te causado dor daquele jeito. Especialmente por eletricidade ferir mais você do que o restante de nós... Parecia que você tinha arrancado meu coração do peito quando me pediu pra te matar naquele dia, e eu queria poder guardar sua alma comigo quando você chorou e me beijou depois, assim com eu quis da primeira vez que você me deixou beijar você – agora Peter falava olhando em seus olhos – E quando aquela guerra acabou e nós nos reencontramos e nos casamos na Terra, foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Assim como a noite que nós... – Peter a beijou suavemente, pondo a mão sobre a dela na cabeça do filho – E no dia que ele nasceu bem aqui nesse quarto, no meio das estrelas – outro beijo – Vocês são a melhor coisa que a vida já me deu. Obrigado por me perseguir em Xandar, Gamora Quill. Minha vida, meu amor, minha senhora, seus olhos me roubaram do universo.

Peter secou a lágrima que correu pela pele verde, e a beijou outra vez, demoradamente e profundamente, até não terem mais noção se haviam se passado segundos ou minutos. Agora estavam parados no meio do quarto, trocando beijos e carinhos. Peter beijou sua testa, e olharam para Kevin, vendo o pequeno dormir serenamente.

\- A história de como me apaixonei por sua mãe é tão chata assim? – Perguntou ao bebê adormecido.

Gamora riu.

\- É a história mais linda que você já nos contou. Boas histórias acalmam o coração, por isso ele conseguiu dormir.

Se beijaram mais uma vez antes de Gamora acomodar o menino em seu berço e cobri-lo. Os dois se abraçaram e observaram o bebê dormir.

\- Eu podia te contar uma longa história também, mas você é melhor nisso do que eu.

\- Eu não preciso que você responda, só que você saiba.

\- Eu quero responder. Mas eu te amo tanto que nada que eu pense em falar é bom o bastante.

Peter a puxou contra ele, acariciando suas costas e sua cabeça.

\- Vamos pousar em breve e dar uma volta pela cidade. Teremos tempo pra você me dizer o que quiser. Eu tenho você aqui. Isso é tudo pra mim, Mora.

\- Meu Senhor das Estrelas – ela murmurou contra seus lábios antes de beijá-lo.

\- Pra sempre – Peter respondeu e a retribuiu.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
